


All Consuming

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First kick, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry's feel their baby kick for the first time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	All Consuming

**Author's Note:**

> Word of the day: _All Consuming._ Completely filling one's mind and attentions.

Draco and Harry are sitting together on their settee when it happens. 

Draco is drowsy; early pregnancy has taken every ounce of his energy. Harry is bored; he’s writing reports but he’d far rather be doing anything else. 

“Merlin! Bloody hell, Harry!” Draco suddenly says. He grabs Harry’s hand, pressing it against his swollen belly. There it is: a tiny pressure beneath his fingers. The smallest beat- _one, two_ \- then it’s gone. 

“Our baby’s first kick,” exclaims Harry, overjoyed. 

Thoughts of reports are abandoned. Harry pulls his husband into his arms, kissing him with a love that is all consuming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
